My Best Friend's Brother
by MaidenZorriah
Summary: Lo's best friend Marianne is coming back to Sunset Beach for the summer. Marianne has had a crush on Ty since childhood, but feeling it was just an innocent crush, she didn't think much of it, that was until she seen Ty again. Then her crush returned with full force. Will a summer romance, and hopefully more, develop between them? A Ty/OC fanfic. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So recently I've been feeling sooo nostalgic lately, and this show was one if my favorites as a kid, Ty being my favorite character even though we didn't get to see him as much (He's so cute…). So, I've decided to make an OC insert story! I hope you like my OC and my story. Reviews, Favs/Follows are always appreciated.**

 **I'll try to update every Saturday, but it just depends on what I manage to get done during the week. I'll also try and make each chapter long enough. I know I hate short chapters (can't stand them really), but I do want to have enough in them to keep you all happy.**

 **Also, this is non-betaed and so any and all mistakes are my own. I apologize in advance for anything I mess up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stoked, no matter how much I wish I did, but then I'd probably run it right into the ground so… ^_^"**

Key: _Italics = Thoughts_ , **Bold = Texts/Calls**

* * *

Sometimes, life is great; other times, life knows just where to hit you the hardest. This is one of those times, where it's just as it should be for me: perfect.

As I walked down the pier, the best feeling of joy washed over me. The smell of the ocean brought to me by the whipping winds relaxed me instantly. Deciding to stay was one of the best choices I've ever made; the top being getting my first tattoo for my 16th birthday a few months ago (Thank you straight A's!).

"Honey, the limo's here! Come on! We have to go," my mother yelled out to me.

I turned around and yelled back, "Coming!" Then I calmly walked back to the street where our limo was waiting. My little sister, Chloé, skipped over to me once I was close enough and calmly stated "Have fun watching waves you'll never get to surf, witch?"

"Tons. But at least it's just 2 weeks for me. You'll never get to play your video game all summer." I ground out as I bent over to look her in the face with a big fake smile. I may have been grounded for getting another two tatts (one below my breasts, which my father **definitely** didn't approve of but hey, what's done is done), but at least I didn't get in trouble for pranking Lucille, our maid, so badly she needed a vacation away from her; one without spiders. Chloé glared at me and whipped around, her pigtails slapping me in the face, and stomped back to the limo, getting in and slamming the door behind her. I rubbed by cheek as I shouted back although I knew it was a lost cause, "Ow! You brat! Got enough hairspray in there?!"

"Marianne, don't tease your sister." My father stated calmly as he got in the car, my mother following right behind him. I rolled my eyes and got into the car, smiling at the driver as he closed the door behind me softly. "We're a day late, but from what I've been hearing, it's a relief." My father stated as the limo drove smoothly to the resort.

"What do you mean, père?" Chloé questioned, too curious to stay mad.

"Apparently, Lauren threw a party last night. A party that lost control and reaped havoc all over the hotel. Claire told me James is far from happy," my mother replied with a small wince"

 _Far from happy? He's probably furious. I wonder what he did to Lo…_

Lo and I have been best friends since we were in diapers, we were practically inseparable from then to when we were 8, when my family had to move away. You see, my dad was the owner and founder of a restaurant slash hotel chain, "Le Ciel Noir". It was so popular in British Columbia that my dad had to expand to other parts of Canada. My dad had a received huge business deal to build a restaurant in Ontario then expand to the States, and so we moved. It was a sad goodbye filled with tears, I didn't want to leave my best and only friend. It's been eight years since I last seen Lo in person, but we've kept close by texting and calling each other. With how many times I've moved since we left BC, I was never able to have a close friend, but Lo was always there for me.

"So I definitely won't see much of her this summer then…," I sulked as I crossed my arms and turned to look out the window at the passing scenery. My mother smiled sadly at me and placed her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Oh honey, don't say that. You'll get to spend time with her. James isn't going to lock her up all summer. Right Luc?" my mother's eyes sharply turned to meet my father, who wasn't paying attention as he was reading the newspaper.

"Of course dear. You'll see her, papillon. Just make sure that **you** " he pointed at me without looking up from the paper, "stay well behaved yourself."

Swallowing nervously, I nodded and uncrossed my arms to look at my hands, "Yes pére."

It's safe to say that the ride to the hotel was a quiet one after that.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel around a half hour later, the hotel manager, a tall, tanned, skinny blonde man wearing a purple, gold collared shirt, was waiting for us at the door with a bellhop, a dark skinned blonde teenager who grinned and waved at me as we approached the door. I waved back smiling before the manager began speaking.

"Hello and welcome Mr. and Mrs. Herveaux and family, we've been expecting you. My name is Andrew Baumer, please call me Andrew, and I'm the hotel day manager. Whatever you need, anything you need, please contact me. Mr. Ridgemount has requested that you stay in the penthouse suite with the family," Andrew then turned to the teen, whom was slouching but quickly straightened up as the man pointed to him, "Broseph, get their luggage and make sure it all gets to the penthouse."

 _Wow kiss-ass much_ , I giggled mutely behind my hand at my thoughts before smiling gently and placing a band behind my back.

"No problem, boss." The bellhop, who I now know as Broseph, smiled and went to the trunk to put our suitcases on the trolley, winking at me as he passed by, causing me to smile and blush lightly.

"Please follow me into the lobby and I'll show you all around," Andrew then led us inside and I froze instantly; to my shock and horror, the hotel was **themed**. I wanted to leave for the penthouse as soon as possible. The hotel looked so cheesy I couldn't stand it. I mean come on, a diamond encrusted surf board? Really? Whose idea was that?!

Andrew redirected my attention back to where the rest of my family were standing, I fast walked over, my heels clicking on the tile, as I caught the last bit of his sentence.

" – and this is Johnny, front desk guy. If you can't find me, or have any questions while you're down here, please go to him and he'll call me."

"Very nice. Andrew, thank you for the very warm welcome. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you to James. He'll be pleased to know just how well his staff are doing." My father stated, exceptionally pleased, with his hands behind his back as he started walking towards the elevator. "Come on kids. Time for a reunion."

We gathered into the elevator, my sister rushing to push the button, which I reached over and tapped before she did. As the doors closed, she glared at me and I looked up at the ceiling innocently, before harshly stepping on my toes, causing me to let out a short but loud yelp.

"You little troll!" I shouted before trying to grab at her. She hid behind out mother who was watching us with sharp blue eyes before she spoke to us in an equally sharp voice, "Girls that's enough."

We both looked at her frightened for any further punishment, then I turned back to my spot on the other side of my father and in unison in chastised voices mumbled, "Désolé maman."

She turned back to her phone after nodding once, making sure we'd stay out where we were.

As the elevator dinged at each floor, my heart began pumping faster and faster. It's been so long since I was here. Since I've seen Lo… and Ty. When I was younger, I had an innocent crush on him. He was so fascinated with taking pictures of everything, and everyone he seen; even George after he was born, although that interest quickly dwindled when he realized that babies didn't do much that was 'photo worthy' in his opinion.

From what Lo told me, his fascination turned into an 'obsession' (her word not mine), and he's still going strong with his photography. Even though he was only a year older than me, I knew I had no hope, I was still a little kid in his eyes. I missed them both so much when I was away. I know my reunion with Lo was going to be amazing, but what about Ty? Does he remember me as someone other than his annoying little sister's best friend?

 _Probably not. I mean, we were only kids then, I can't really expect much from him other than a hello and maybe even a brief hug,_ I thought.

I fiddled with my skirt and bit my lip as my nervousness grew, switching from standing straight to leaning on my left or right leg. Two floors left.

"Marianne, calm down. No need to get yourself worked up over this," my father said, placing his hand on my arm. _I guess he noticed how nervous I was._

"Okay." I replied after taking a deep breath. Just then the elevator bell dinged and the doors slowly opened into the penthouse entry hall. My heart jumped into my chest as I seen an older woman that was dressed in the maid's uniform, standing there waiting for us. I squealed internally as I seen it was Rosie; I outwardly grinned as I rushed to hug her. She smiled back at me gently before giving me a quick hug back. "Rosie! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Marianne, but what I don't miss are the messes you and Lo managed to make on a daily basis." Her quick wit and dry humor had us all laughing, before my parents gave her each quick hugs, while my sister just waved shyly from behind my mother. Chloé was too young to remember her when we left, being 2 years old at the time.

"Follow me into the living room. Everyone's waiting for you…" _Lo too?_ "well almost everyone. Lauren's not here. But you should be able to see her later on today, IF she's where she should be."

"And where's that?" I asked.

"Working in the DR. The Dining Room. It's her punishment for the summer."

Chloé giggled before she was quietly reprimanded by our mother. "You better be lucky you aren't working for the summer, young lady. You're quite old enough to have a small job of your own."

"But I'm only ten!"

"And?" My mother questioned with a raised brow and her hands on her hips, staring my sister down.

Chloé let out a small sigh and put her head down, "Nothing maman."

"This way please," Rosie interjected, and let us down the hall to the big double doors leading to the living room.

* * *

 **And thus ends chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Link to Marianne's design (remove spaces):** **www. dolldivine Modified-Dolls / Zorriah_97- 3031220**

 **Link to Chloe and Mrs. Herveaux (remove spaces):** **www. dolldivine Modified-Dolls / Zorriah_97- 3031253**

 **Link to Mr. Herveaux (remove spaces):** **www. dolldivine Modified-Dolls / Zorriah_97- 3031258**

 **Please don't hesitate to leave a review.**

 **See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the views and favorites! I really appreciate them! well, onto the 2nd chapter! As I mentioned before, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's, the Herveaux family and their company.**

Key: _Italics = Thoughts_ **; Bold= Texts/Calls**

* * *

I was a little sad that I wouldn't be able to see Lo until later, but still excited at seeing the rest of the family, so I turned my attention back to Rosie who just opened the doors. The dark hall was illuminated with bright sunlight from the large windows, I smiled as we walked into the room. It looked nothing like it did from the pictures Lo sent me a few months back. _I guess Mrs. R's been doing some redecorating._

Speaking of Mrs. Ridgemount, said woman was sitting on a couch and immediately let out a large squeal of joy before rushing over to my mother and hugging her tight. "Celia! It's so good to see you again!" My mother laughed and hugged her back just as tight, then kissed both of her cheeks, "Claire, it's been so long! We need a catch-up day for ourselves."

"Oh definitely! Shopping, manis, pedis, and gossip; all my favorite things to do!" She agreed giggling. Her eyes traveled to me and my sister before she let out a large gasp. "Marianne and Chloé! My how you've grown!" Claire bent down to hug each of us and kissed our cheeks.

Claire tuned towards the living room and motioned towards the boys sitting there. "Boys, don't just sit there! Come say hello!"

I looked at the boys, my eyes widening when I realized that they were George and Ty. George definitely wasn't a baby anymore. He definitely didn't act like it, with how much he was scowling at being interrupted from the game he was playing on his phone. George came over and sad his hello's briefly before my sister got a hold of him and drew him into conversation about video games.

 _I guess she found her summer companion… If they end up pranking me this summer I swear I'll total them both!_

I decided that looking at George and my sister chat for a little while longer before snaking a glance at Ty was a safer option so that I wouldn't end up starting at the whole-time blushing. _I'd probably do it too,_ I thought. But once the taller figure stood up from the couch, my eyes were drawn to him.

 _Oh my god… he's gorgeous._ I nodded slightly still eyeing him, agreeing with my own thoughts before I realized what I did and visibly blushed. _Sooo glad I didn't say that out loud, what a scene that would've made!_

As if in slow motion (well, it sure seemed like it to me) Ty walked the short distance from the living room to the entryway, with a smile on his face. My blush didn't feel like leaving anytime soon, as a matter of fact, it got worse the more I stared. _He really grew up over the years!_ His brown hair looked like it was supposed to be messy, but still look flawless. His deep purple eyes and wide grin drew attention. He was tall, tanned, lightly muscled, and perfect…

Once he got directly in front of us, in front of me, he put his hand out and shook my father's waiting one. My father, never one for boundaries, grew hum into a one-armed hug and let out a deep chuckle at TY's astonished face.

"Tyler, my boy! You've grown into a strong man. You look just like your father did at your age."

I watched as Ty smiled wide and laughed ( _is it hot in here or is it just me?_ ) as he patted my father on the back before letting go. "Thank you, sir. It's good to see you all again."

He turned my mother and gave her a brief hug, blushing lightly and rubbing the back of his head as she teased him about getting all the girls. My sister just waved and smiled before going back to George.

As soon as Ty's eyes locked with mine, it felt like everyone else just vanished from my mind. All I could see was him. I flushed deeply and looked away as I grabbed his hand with my own to shake it. I thought he was just going to shake my hand and say hello casually; but apparently, we weren't thinking on the same level. Instead of shaking my hand, he turned my hand over in his and pecked the back of it lightly. It was only after straightening did he say in a deep calming voice, "Hello Marianne."

And que blush. Any more blushing and I'll look like a ripe tomato.

"Oh look, she's so red!" My mother's excited voice rang out which was soon followed by Claire's giggle.

 _Too late…_

I looked around and noticed our parents had wide grins on their faces, although my father's was noticeably smaller than my mother's. I turned my attention back to Ty, whom still had y hand in his, and swiftly removed it to place it behind my back with my other one. I cleared my throat and pulled my hair behind my ear before I shyly replied, "Hi Ty."

As Ty opened his mouth once again, my father cleared his throat and asked Claire, "Where's James? I thought he'd be here."

Claire giggled and waved her hand towards the living room where we all took a seat. "He's somewhere in the hotel making sure everything is the way it should be. After Lauren's uh 'party'. But he should be on his way soon. Rosie, could you get us some refreshments please," Rosie nodded and went into the kitchen, "Although we might have to meet him down in the dining room for lunch if he's any later."

As if he was called, Mr. Ridgemount's imposing figure entered the room and his voice sounded through the room, "Luc! Good to see you!"

My father stood and made his way to James where they embraced each other in a manly hug after a handshake. "I see you're still as intimidating as ever James."

Said man just let out a deep belly laugh, not denying my father's words. James walked into the living room to take a seat in between his wife and Ty, who sat beside me. After my father retook his seat beside my mother, everyone erupted into light conversation. Our parents reminisced about the past telling embarrassing stories that made me blush whenever they were about me. I didn't want Ty to hear all of my embarrassing moments where I had a lapse in judgement. But our parents had another idea… to embarrass us am much as possible. George and Chloé got to escape into his room, where they surely began scheming pranks, but Ty and I were left to suffer.

* * *

Time quickly fell into lunch time, our stomachs calling for a meal. So, after calling for George and Chloé, we gathered around the elevator before deciding which ones should go down first. Our mothers decided to go with the youngest if our group, leaving me with my father, James, and Ty.

During the wait for the elevator to return, my fathers continued their talk about business deals they've made and annoying clients they had experienced. Ty and I stood by each other silently, looking anywhere but at each other.

I ran my fingers through my hair and ruffled my skirt. I looked up at the numbers watching as they dinged at each floor one by one, sighing. I felt a tap on my arm and turned sharply to see Ty with his hand out towards me.

He froze, then flushes slightly and cleared his throat once. "So… how've you been Mari?"

 _Oh my lord he's speaking to me…don't say anything stupid Marianne._

I blushed before replying nervously, "I've been good. Taking things one day at a time. How've you been? I heard from Lo that you still take pictures...?"

Ty seemed to brighten at the mention of his camera. "Uh yeah I am. It's actually videos now, surf videos. I surf myself too."

 _Surfing? Now that is something I can relate to. Even though I can't surf this summer, talking about it won't hurt anyone._

"Really? I love surfing. Every time we moved, I wanted to make sure there was a beach for me to surf at. I could never get enough of it. Nothing beats surfing the waves here of course. They were all I could thing about while I was away," realizing how much I was talking I quickly stammered out, "Well, besides you guys. I've missed you all. Shame I didn't get to see Lo though…"

Before Ty could reply, James let out a disappointed sigh from behind us. We turned swiftly to see our fathers standing by the open elevator doors. James motioned us inside as he spoke, "You'll be able to see Lauren later, Marianne. That is, if she's working as she should be. If not…" he ended, letting the words hang feeling no need to mention Lo's punishment.

I gulped and shuffled my way into the elevator, pressing myself into a back corner, my father following behind me. I glanced towards my father to see his face set in a frown. I winced, and hoped he didn't mention my own punishment for the summer. I know Ty's equally as disappointed in Lo for her partying, I don't want him to look at me like that, too.

 _Please don't mention it. Please don't mention it_. _PLEASE!_ I prayed internally.

Thankfully, my father hadn't said a word, just glanced down at me sharply in warning. Fearing for my own summer, I grinned at him in feint innocence. He shook his head lightly and patted my head before turning to face the front.

 _I survived!_

The elevator doors closed behind Ty and I pushed the button to take us down to the Lobby. The ride down was slow, there wasn't any talking between anyone. I looked down at my phone, going through my social media, silently giggling at what I thought was funny and typing out a comment every now and then.

The elevator finally dinged, I looked up to see the doors open and immediately rushed out. Glancing around, I found the others waiting by the lobbyquarium, Chloé and George were making faces at the shark and fish, while my mother and Claire sitting on the couch gossiping.

I walked over to the kids standing behind them silently with my hands on my hips, before surprising them, "What are you two doing?"

Chloé turned around shocked before glaring at me and replying, "None of your business, bigfoot. Go bother someone else." My face turned red in anger as I balled my fists.

George laughed loudly and high-fived her.

Before I could say anything to them my mother called us over, telling us to go into the DR. I furiously walked over to my mother and the other adults and stood by them with my arms crossed and head lowered.

 _My bratty sister will pay for this… I'll make sure of it._ I grinned deviously.

* * *

 **And that ends chapter 2! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm very happy from the response I got on the last chapter. :) see you all next week!**


	3. AN Not An Update, Sorry

Hi everyone! Zorriah here! I'm so sorry that my update is a week late. I've been very busy with college lately and I haven't had any time to write the 3rd chapter. But I should have some free time to do so next week, which is when I'll try to post a new chapter, but no promises.

I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. See you all soon.

~Maiden Zorriah


End file.
